combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper Rifle
The Sniper Rifle class is a special variant of a Primary Weapon. Sniper rifles are primarily used for long-range kills and are notable for their very high damage rating. Snipers often only have once chance to kill someone. If they are not fast enough, or if the enemy is not killed, their position can be easily compromised. Snipers can be extremely vulnerable as they are very loud and often fire Tracer Bullets. This alerts the enemy to the sniper's presence and gives them time to return fire or escape. Sniper rifles do not have a set of crosshairs (without using the scope); instead players must rely on the scope or their sense of direction. All Sniper Rifles are equipped with a Scope boasting the highest level of magnification of all weapon classes. Fire Modes Sniper Rifles currently come in three firearm actions: Semi-Auto, Bolt Action, and Automatic. Automatic sniper rifles are very few in number and are very similar to the semi-autos. One of the few noticeable differences between them is that by holding down the trigger, it enables the rifle to fire at a constant, repeating rate. Although they have the slowest fire rate of all automatic weapons, they are incredibly reliable in a close quarters battle scene as opposed to their semi-auto and bolt action cousins. There are many rumors going on that the fully automatic snipers do not exist, despite the fact that Combat Arms has clearly enlisted a few, such as the M39 EMR, as a fully automatic sniper rifle. Semi-Auto rifles are extremely reliable variants of sniper rifles. They are easy to use, and have extremely good overall stats. Semi-auto rifles has the ability to fire several shots without having to reload. They are quick and extremely accurate; but they lack in damage. Compared to other variants of sniper rifles; semi-auto rifles often take 2-3 shots to kill someone outside of the head and sometimes back. Notable Semi-Auto rifles include: SR-25, Dragunov SVD, PSG-1, and MSG-90. '''Bolt-Action '''rifles are equally useful; however they are much harder to use than most sniper rifles. After every shot, the player automatically zooms out and pulls the bolt to load in another bullet into the chamber from the clip. After the 9-09-09 Patch Nexon incorporated a code into the engine which automatically reloads the gun without zooming out if an enemy player is in the field of view of the scope. These bolt-action rifles are slow and slightly less accurate(except the M-24 series and SPR) then their semi-auto cousins, but what they lack in speed they make up in power. Bolt-action rifles are by far the most powerful weapons in the game(again except the M-24 series and SPR). Use Sniper rifles are almost exclusively used with the scope zoomed; however, a style of shooting known as no-scoping (firing without using the scope) is sometimes used in close-quarters combat. The disadvantage to no-scoping is that it is incredibly inaccurate and is completely useless at range. Some players have learned to bridge these difficulties and have learned to zoom in and kill very quickly (quick scoping). Another method to overcome this issue is to align a small 'sight' on your monitor such as an extremely small square of tape. This is aligned while aiming down the scope and placed in the center of the crosshairs so the gun can be fired without aiming down the scope. However, the marker must be very small (as to not cover objects or make it hard to aim while looking down the scope) and well positioned. Sniper rifles still suffer from a large bullet spread when fired without sights so this method is often still inaccurate. Sniper Rifles Statistics Comparison All the informations below comes from CA website. See also *List of Weapons in Combat Arms *GP Snipers Overview Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles